Port Royal
Below is the soundtrack that is played while on Port Royal. Caribbean Capital Wealthy and civilized, Port Royal's air comes from its place as the official center of Caribbean trade. Unfortunately for its civilized residents, its location also makes it a perfect spot for pirate raids, despite the nearby Navy presence at Fort Charles. Port Royal is the home of Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner. Port Royal was a major city and harbor in the Caribbean, (and not to be confused with Port Royal in New France) situated on the western end of Palisadoes in Jamaica. It was founded by the English, and the Royal Navy maintained a presence at the governmental Fort Charles. It doesn't have many enemies and is normally a peaceful town. Location Port Royal was built around Fort Charles, which was England's largest government fort in the Caribbean, and was armed with cannons intended to protect Navy ships in the harbor below. The port was governed by Weatherby Swann, and despite its sizable naval presence, it became a popular place for pirates to bring and spend their treasure. Executions of known pirates were held at the fort, and three skeletons hung outside the bay, as a warning to incoming pirates of their fates. Port Royal was accessible via a large harbor, used by both merchant and Navy ships. The [[Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] was a common sight at the harbor during James Norrington's tenure in the Navy, while the [[Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]] was later moored there during Cutler Beckett's residency. The latter maintained an office overlooking the dock, which was refitted prior to his arrival in Port Royal. The town was situated inland from the harbor, leading up to the Governor's mansion, and included everything from taverns and inns to blacksmiths and apothecaries. Street markets were prevailing also, though as the town had expanded in the decade of Swann's governorship, the local sewer system was unable to cope, and gave the air a distinct odor. Just outside of Port Royal were a series of caverns. These caverns were used as a hideout for smugglers and pirates. History Jamaica was taken over by the English forces in 1655 and became an important stronghold of British power in the Caribbean. Port Royal was built in 1657 and soon became a hideout for pirates and privateers. Henry Morgan used it as the main base for his piratical raids to the Spanish Main. Port Royal was a haven of the wicked and pirates. Then, in 1692, a huge earthquake destroyed the town, which honest people saw as an act of God to get rid of the wickedness of the city. Then in 1694 the British rebuilt it and it was the center of all British operations in Jamaica. By the time of the reign of King George II, Port Royal was a prospering town. It doubled its size and population within 10 years, which led to some problems with the sewer systems. Port Royal suffered an attack by the Black Pearl following the promotion of James Norrington to the rank of Commodore, hosted at the fort. During the attack, the Governor's daughter, Elizabeth Swann, was kidnapped and taken to Isla de Muerta. Later, the fort was set to host the execution of Captain Jack Sparrow, though, with the help of William Turner and the crew of the Black Pearl, he managed to escape the hangman's noose. Some time later, Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company set himself up in Port Royal. Changes On January 27 2009, the Pirates of the Caribbean Online developers completely redesigned the layout of Port Royal. Here is what happened to the island inducing changes to Port Royal. Map Areas Town 1 - Unless you just like beating up weakling Navy Cadets, weak Undead in the Cemetery and the occasional Navy Guard, you won't be doing much killing here. Fort Charles 2 - The most obvious location on the island is the iconic stone structure atop the hill. It is home to mostly low-level Navy soldiers, but a few veterans and a trio of EITC goons, including a Mercenary or Hired-Gun can be found. Of course, you can't use your pistol, but there's plenty of blade work and voodoo to be had if your skills are under double-digits. Royal Caverns 3 - This underground site is similar to Beckett's Quarry on Padres Del Fuego with lots of EITC and Navy, but the bad guys here are several levels lower. Actually a good place to work on blades and voodoo for medium-levels. The worst enemy is a couple of Navy Veterans. Wicked Thicket 4 - This patch of jungle has a lot small critters, low-level Navy and low-level undead. This is one of the first places most beginners work on blades and pistol. Governor's Garden 5 - The area behind Elizabeth Swann's family home is filled with relatively weak Undead, some basic critters and a couple of low-level Navy; it is similar to the Tortuga Graveyard. This spot is usually just a walk-thru to the Royal Caverns or Murky Hollow unless you're looking for a specific enemy. Murky Hollow 6 - This dank cavern is where the undead legions of Jolly Roger's army of the undead are spawning. Plenty of low-level undead and many Undead Brigands are present, as well as a boss, General Bloodless. King's Run 7 - This dark jungle holds a lot of very low undead and a few gators. Likely, you'll be cutting through on your way to the Murky Hollow. High Seas - The straits between Port Royal and Devil's Anvil are filled with light craft. A warship can plow through in seconds and win no reputation for the trouble, but light ships can rack up good sailing and cannon right close to home. A couple of high level ships popping up can make it dicey, so be careful. There is a large cluster of light ships west of the island. Head east to Padres Del Fuego to fish for the whoppers. Enemies Bosses: There are no stationary bosses currently to be found on Port Royal. However, numerous random bosses make appearances from time to time, replacing regular enemies. :Notes: :*The numbers "Ex. (1)" after an item is the location on the island where to find that item. Merchants: *Barber - Basil Tacktimbers *Blacksmith - John Wallace and Philip Fuller *Cannonmaster - Bert Calledougal *Dockworker - Fletcher Beakman *Fishmaster - Old Greg *Gunsmith - Davy Turnbull, Ewan McCraken and Edgar Shipcrash *Gypsy - Lucinda, Grace, Angel O'Bonney *Jeweler - Sarah in Smitty's Jewelry Shop *Musician - Sean Tones in the Royal Anchor, Melody in the Rowdy Rooster*. *Peddler - Bargain Billy *Quest Reward Vendor - Jacobi, Jostling Josh, Mackerel Maggie, Nicked Ned, Romany Leander, Roundhouse Raven, Selena, Zapped Zachary *Shipwright - Darby Drydock, Rose Seafellow *Tattoo Artist - Solomon O'dougal *Tavern - Rowdy Rooster (Nelson Welch) & Royal Anchor *Tailor - Nathaniel Truehound *Trainer - Edward Truespinner in Fuller's Blacksmithing, and Sam Ropevane in Wallace Blacksmith Shop Characters: Main Characters *Elizabeth Swann - At her father's desk in the Governor's Mansion. *Will Turner - Hiding out in a warehouse, near Angel O'Bonney's cart. Quest Characters *Black Mack - Regular in the Rowdy Rooster *Ensign Grimm - Guard at the jail. *Gordon Greer - Prisoner at Fort Charles *Bingham - Guard at Fort Charles *Graham Marsh - Marsh Imports *June Greer - Sister of Gordon Greer *Sam Seabones - Townsperson on the docks. *Cassandra - Local Prostitute *Lieutenant Peter Blakeley - Fiance of June Greer *Josie McReedy - Bartender in the Royal Anchor *Captain Job - Regular in the Royal Anchor *Bartholomew Watkins - Shady character next to Truehound's in the alley. *Solomon O'Dougal - Tattooist at his own shop. *Daisy - Tattoo artist in Solomon O'dougal's shop. *Jim Wavemonger - Prisoner in the Royal Caverns. *Peter Chipparr - A sailor getting a tattoo at Solomon O'Dougal's. *Sergeant Bingham - Soldier at Fort Charles in charge of prisoners. *Shane McGreeny - Tavern patron plotting a daring prison break. * William Turk - Tavern patron judging your Pirate's Life. Minor Characters * James MacDougal - Woodsman, chopping away on a log near the Governor's Garden entrance. * Clayton Collard - Dockworker, standing near a cargo crane. * Edward Blastscarlett, Enrique Backginty, Lawrence McShoe, Matthew Hullbowers, Benjamin TackparrBenjamin Tackparr, George Burnwash, Gertrude BrawlgrimGertrude Brawlgrim, Henry ChipburnHenry Chipburn, Sarah ChipbonneySarah Chipbonney, Soloman BrawlgrimSoloman Brawlgrim, Sven YellowmartinSven Yellowmartin, William TruegrimWilliam Truegrim, Nate Pondwallace - Royal Caverns Prisoners * Edward Shackleby - Servant working at the Governor's Mansion. * Edward Stormhawk - Begging for change near the East market * Emma - Servant girl working at Smitty's. * Rosetta Zimm - Snitch pirate who stands in the market across Edward Stormhawk. * Christopher Scott - Another musician teamed with Sean Tones. * Basil Calledougal - Tavern patron. * Yellow Dan - Tavern patron. Holilday Characters * Anne Goldsilver - Pirate who appears around Halloween. * Erin Amorous - Love adviser who appears during Valentine's Day. * Richard Silveredge - Pirate who appears around Halloween. * Loopy Lawrence - Ghostly pirate who appears around Halloween. * Sid Tackem - Lovelorn sailor who only appears during Valentine's Day. Missing Characters These citizens have been reported missing! Folks fear the worst, but perhaps they will return safely someday! *Adam Goodprice *April May *Barbary Tom *Davy Turnbull *Edward Grintley *Jonathan Fairbanks *Little Bob *Mark Backcrash *Myrna *Nelson Templeton *Pickert *Ruth Armstrong *Rutherford Bligh *Sally Gold *Thomas Stareaston *Tobias Bladepratt *Tori *Rutherford Bligh Digs / Special: Royal Caverns King's Run Wicked Thicket Governor's Garden Murky Hollow Storage Container Locations Port Royal Fort Charles Storage Crate Locations Storage Barrels Quests: *Weapon Unlock: Dagger *Weapon Unlock: Grenade *Story Quest: Set Sail *Story Quest: The Black Pearl Crew *Treasure Unlock: The Nine Rogues *Treasure Unlock: Navy Decorations *Pirate Blade *Work For Hire: Defeat Enemies (Josie McReedy and Captain Job) Mini Games Pirates can play additional Mini Games while visiting Port Royal. *Ship Repair - Help Darby Drydock for extra gold. *Poker - Go to a tavern and do some gamblin'. *Blackjack - Earn some gold by getting closest to 21. *Potions - Make magical concoctions at nearby Gypsy stands. *Cannon Defense - Protect the island's treasure from invaders. This Cannon Defense tower is located in Fort Charles. *Fishing - Catch exotic fish from the docks of Port Royal. Invasion! Jolly Roger hatched a plan to form an Invasion of the capital island, but he could not assail it due to amulets of protection, buried by voodoo practitioners. These amulets keep Jolly at bay. But he sought help in the form of Captain Ezekiel Rott, a captain who, along with his crew, would surely have been doomed. Rott was told to hire pirates to dig up the amulets and sabotage the Royal Navy forces - leaving the island vulnerable. Brave citizens and pirates are all that stand between Jolly Roger and the Governor's Mansion! Port Royal was also the first island to be invaded. External links *Port Royal on Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki Category:Islands